1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to determining upgrades to computer hardware and software, and more particularly, to maintaining a user-selected level of technology within a computer system through automated selection of hardware and software upgrades.
2. Background Information
A large number of personal computers are used by individuals having little or no training regarding diagnosing hardware or software problems. These typical users also lack knowledge regarding the performance levels of the equipment and software in their computer. For example, a typical user often can not determine if the equipment and software are performing at optimum levels. Many users are unable or unwilling to determine how and to what extent their equipment and software should be upgraded to support additional computer applications or to improve performance. These users are often limited to going to a nearby computer store and trying to explain their computer applications and needs to the sales clerks.
Compounding this situation has been the increasing rate of change within the personal computer market, with upgrades in equipment and software being introduced with ever increasing frequency. This adds an ever increasing number of options from which the personal computer user can choose. Often the upgraded equipment and software offer increased computing power, options, and resources at less money than the personal computer user spent to configure their respective computer system. For example, a user may have configured their computer system with a 10 gigabyte hard drive for an additional $200.00. Six months later, a personal computer system is available with a 50 gigabyte hard drive available at no additional price.
Those users who upgrade their hardware and software are often left with extraneous hardware and software for which they no longer have any use. In the above hard drive example, assume a user can replace the 10 gigabyte hard drive in their computer with a 50 gigabyte hard drive for $100. For a cost of $100, the user has increased the hard drive space four-fold, but has a disconnected 10 gigabyte hard drive for which there is no available port or computer on which to use the drive. If any market exists for such a left-over device, the user will likely receive only pennies on the dollar for a perfectly functional piece of equipment. The same is true when a user purchases an upgraded software package, particularly, when the user must purchase a completely new version of the software instead of buying a relatively inexpensive upgrade to the software.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for automatically determining available computer hardware and software upgrades to maintain a user-selected level of technical competence and power within a computer system, within a set budget amount, and without the burden of reselling hardware and software which has been replaced.